Faith
by Lifeguard
Summary: He pulled her from her grave, but something was wrong, terribly wrong. An alternate ending to Aliens in a Spaceship with more B&B. It's a oneshot.


_**Title: Faith**_

_**Author: Lifeguard**_

_**Rating: **__K _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! I owe my soul to student debt, so suing will be useless. _

_**Spoilers: **__Aliens in a Spaceship... for obvious reasons. _

_**Author's Note: **__I know this has been done before but…Even though the ending of Aliens in a Spaceship was good, I was not entirely satisfied. So I've re-written the ending, giving it the B&B I think it should have had. Let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome! Enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

His blood pounded in his ears, his sides began to cramp, his lungs burned, but he ran. Yet he couldn't run fast enough. He could still see the minutes ticking away, the clock counting the time, and hear the voice in his head telling him it was too late. He was too late. Visions of lifeless bodies filled his mind and it sent a chill along his spine despite the heat.

But he had seen the puff of smoke and to him it symbolized hope. It had to be them. Only she could figure out a way to send him a signal. Somehow he knew that she would never give up, that she would fight to the death.

Death. The word hung in his mind. Yet he tried to push it away with every stride he took, with every inch he got closer to the spot. She couldn't die, he wouldn't let her.

After an eternity in his mind, he reached the spot.

He dropped down to his knees and began to dig madly. He tasted the dirt, felt it in his nose and it stung his eyes, but he wouldn't give up. He knew she was there, somewhere, and he would never stop searching until he found her.

And suddenly his hand gripped the warm flesh of another. He pulled with all his might, and the other held him as a lifeline.

Jack Hodgins broke the surface and he gasped for air. He coughed and then in a wheezy voice demanded, "Find Dr. Brennan."

Booth felt the others behind him, saw them pull their friend to them. He heard Angela crying, but none of that mattered. He continued to dig. The others had dropped to their knees, helping him, shifting through the dirt for the missing woman.

The clock ticked in his mind, and with every passing minute he grew even sicker with worry.

The next instant his hand felt cloth, an arm, and he grabbed at it, using the last of his strength to drag her upward from her grave. But this time, no small hand wrapped around his. She didn't help him bring her to the light. Instead her body felt like a dead weight in his arms.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

He pulled her up, her back facing him and he laid her down on the dirt. Her eyes were closed, her head hung limp.

"Bones! Bones!" he called her name, shaking her shoulders.

There was no response. He dropped his head so his cheek was over her mouth, hoping to feel her warm breath, hoping to see her chest rise and fall.

Neither came.

_You're too late_, the voice in his head mocked him.

He refused to listen to it. She wasn't going to die. He refused to loose her.

So he brought his lips to hers and sent two life giving breaths into her, and then tore his mouth away only to lay his hands on her chest. He thrust down, praying with every compression that she would live.

"Come on Bones…please," he pleaded as his hands returned to her chin and nose, and he gave her another breath.

Silence had fallen over the group around him, everyone watching his efforts, fixated on the life or death drama before them.

His mouth once again claimed hers, an act he had dreamed about, but not in this capacity.

It was then that she bucked forward, coughing, gagging, her breath mingling with his for a split second before he pulled away.

Her eyes flew open and locked with his. In that moment he knew his prayers had been answered.

-----------------------------

After the explosion everything had gone black. She had tried to fight the dirt filling the car, tried to reach for the surface, but it was too much. She had succumbed to the darkness, even though she had tried to resist. It was more powerful than she was.

Her last thought had been of him.

Yet the darkness had also surrendered; to noise, to a light, to the feel of warm lips on hers, to the sound of a voice she knew all to well.

So she fought again, fought harder than ever to go back, to find her way to the surface.

As she opened her eyes the sun illuminated his figure, almost as if he emitted a glow, a heavenly hallo.

She starred up at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

He had found her, despite the odds, and she threw herself into his arms, clutching at his shirt, at him, like he was her only connection to the living world.

And he held her just as tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck, listening to her ragged breathing like it was a heavenly choir.

"I knew you would find me," she whispered, pulling away from him to see his face.

Tears fell down her face, cleansing it of dirt, and he brushed them away with his thumb, hoping to wipe away her fear.

"I knew you wouldn't give up," he told her.

Though she would never accept or understand his religion, from that day on she believed in faith and guardian angels.  
He believed in miracles.

**End**


End file.
